


enthrall

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Folklore, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: Stay if you want. Leave if you can.





	enthrall

 

  
"Huh?”  
  
...  
  
"..this can’t be.."  
  
...  
  
"..is that the same tree from before?"  
  
...  
  
"...crap."  
  
...  
  
"..it's already--shit... it’s 4pm?!"  
  
...  
  
"SIWON?!! Heeey! ..where the hell is that guy?"

 

…

 

“SIWON!! Aish!!”  
  
...  
  
"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!"  
  
  


  
ↈↈↈ  
  


  
The warm breeze wafted through the bamboo blinds, making it clank together like a humble piece of nature's music. Through the gaps, soft wind let itself into the rustic cabin, luring the blinds to follow and flap aimlessly.  
  
It was only 5 in the morning but being up there on the mountains, sunrise greeted them early.  
  
Void of superficial noises, one would already hear the townsfolk buzzing around, leaving their houses to start their day.

If only, one was awake..  
  
"Siwon...eyy, wake up." Zhoumi nudged his friend from his sleep. He himself was in the process of wiping the obvious sleep from his face, specifically at the side of his mouth, while his other hand tapped the sleeping man on the mat. He wondered how siwon even slept this deep on it; for him it felt like sleeping on concrete with just a few sheets of paper as the bed sheet. His snobby little rich kid self sneered at him.

When siwon moved a bit, he ceased the half-hearted  _wakey-wakey's_  and got back to preparing their hiking gear. He knew Siwon was already awake and just buffering.  
  
"I feel so... tired..." Siwon murmured, rubbing his eyes. He could feel the heat of the sun on his legs, it was starting to burn. He's too sleepy to do something about it, though.  
  
"Make it the both of us." Zhoumi nodded. He was still thinking of a logical reason why he agreed to hike with Siwon up those mountains. Yes, he liked the beautiful scenery, and the wind was fresh and crisp but after the 3 hours of plain up-hill climb, his eyes were stinging from the salt of his sweat and his lungs were burning--so, the nature appreciation did a backwards flip and landed on it's neck for him.   
  
"But, it's so energizing." there was a smile in Siwon’s voice. He was satisfied.  
  
"Just you, man...just you.." Zhoumi couldn't help but chuckle. Alright, he got it, he just temporarily forgotten the reason why he hasn't ditched Siwon from the first time he talked him into such absurdities. It could probably be the strain on his hips or the pulsating pain on his shoulders but then he remembered why he's not able to abandon his best friend.

Siwon is always the  _something new or something refreshing_ type and from where they came from, it’s rare to find someone like that. Both of them were city boys, currently living off of their corporate-bound families and Siwon was like the only plant in the middle of their vast concrete jungle. He's not a decoration plant though--gods no, not a flower or anything dainty and fragile, he thought of his best friend as more of a root crop or something--"...you're a freaking potato."   
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Siwon was rolling his mat and was doing stretches at the other side of the room which was just a few meters away in their little humble hut. They came across a friendly looking stranger and due to exhaustion, they took the offer and rented the place. "Nothing. Are you prepared to go? Where are we going anyway?" Zhoumi did a few stretches himself, pressing a pillow on his desire to just blink and be back at the comfort of their company gym.  
  
"Umm...nowhere in particular actually.. I just wanted to stroll around, feel the soil, maybe."   
  
 _'This potato wants to feel the soil.'_  Zhoumi shook his head, nagging himself for expecting some kind of well thought of agenda from Siwon. Don't get him wrong, if it's business strategies they're discussing then there would be a definite answer from Siwon right away but when he's on recreation mode, it wouldn't be surprising if he suddenly wanted to blast off to space and breathe in Mars’ atmosphere, or something along those lines of crazy and utterly stupid.   
  
"I bet we can ask the landlady. She should know some good spots to visit. I'm all set, let's go."   
  
Siwon caught up with him outside and handed him a bottle of water. He saw the welcoming face of the old lady as he downed the mineral water while giving a curt nod.   
  
"Good morning, gentlemen. We've prepared breakfast, if you'd like to join us." she lead the way inside their house. A few guests, probably hikers as well, have already started eating. The table spread was more of green vegetables and a few slices of meat, some kind of clear tonic soup and rice. It's the last place you'd expect extravagance from but both were already more than grateful to eat the food. There was a total of 9 people around the table and everyone was in a hushed tone, conversing silently. Must be the serene surroundings that’s making them sleepy, still.

 

 

ↈↈↈ

  
  


Siwon stood up after his meal and excused himself to the restroom. It was outside the house, beside a shallow cliff. Zhoumi figured his best friend wouldn’t be that stupid to not see a cliff and fall off so he turned his attention to the old lady. Maybe she can recommend a good spot to sight see, "Ahjumma, is there any particular tourist spot or place we can go and take some scenic pictures here? Doesn't matter if it's far."  
  
The old lady thought for a minute and schooled her expression. "You'd have to climb up more where the river  **can't**  flow. There would be a lot of spots there at the peak. You can follow the signs up. It’s a bit far but if you want I can give you a bamboo gourd to use it as a water container and a souvenir as well." she smiled, uncomfortably fixating her eyes on the chatting group before them.

_‘Okay....that’s obvious. Should I just ignore that or be a nosy tourist?’_

  
"Is there something in the river, is it contaminated?" Zhoumi could feel the alarms going off inside his head, the manner of the old lady changed when she started talking about the river and it doesn't sit well with him. He can't deal with a root crop-mode of a best friend that could jump anytime on a poisoned river.

His paranoia made him lose his appetite. "No, no, no. The river’s water is as fresh as it always was but it's just that--”

“-- **nobody** , besides women, can go and collect water from them. It has been like that for decades." she looked like she wanted to say more but she has shut her mouth and looked as if it was a sin to tell the story to an outsider. But not knowing doesn’t sit well with Zhoumi, he needed to know what to expect.  
  
"You see ahjumma, that friend of mine has an insatiable curiosity so if you could please tell me something more detailed so we can avoid any accidents...somehow." Zhoumi tried not to break the calmness of the morning and leveled his voice. The old lady bit her lips for a second, realizing everyone at the table were giving her quizzical looks. After a minute, she decided.

"Alright...I’ll tell this once so if you would really like to listen, listen good."

  
"It's been forty years… Forty years, since the last time the river has..  **reaped**.” she held her hand up to postpone their queries and continued. “Before that, it has taken a lot of the town's young and able men. Any man who attempted to fish or as simple as drink from the rivers, have disappeared and after a few days their bodies would be discovered floating downstream; their skin all burnt from the sun and their bodies, shriveled, as if they've been starved for weeks. Well, I--I wasn't born yet when the first accident happened, it was my father who told the story to us. There was a man, a very handsome and able-looking man. He was a fishmonger in the market. Not only was he famous for his charms but the fish that he sold were always fat and of good quality. They knew the river where he fished from but during those days nobody was able to catch fish there, unlike the fishmonger. Not wanting to spoil the secrets and respecting his god-given talent, they never bothered the fishmonger and harmoniously lived with him. One day, he fell in love with one of his patrons, my father said that the day that they started courting, the day the fishmonger stopped selling fish in the market. They thought it was just because he was too in love to leave her side and catch anything. So, my father attempted to try and fish with his friends, they went to the spot where the fishmonger was usually seen. But before they got close they heard screams, as if a quarrel was erupting but they could only hear one voice. They realized It was the fishmonger and he was screaming at the river, a hand dipped as if holding on to something...or someone. My father described to me the anger and wild expression he saw. The words he could understand was of the fishmonger yelling that it was unfair and cursed at the river. They thought the young fishmonger was just aggravated that he wasn't able to catch fish for a few days but then my father saw the fishmonger suddenly pulled into the water and everything went silent. He didn't see him fall or jump, my father said, it really looked like something pulled him in the river. When they realized what happened, they ran to the riverside to save him. My father had one of the townsmen hold him by the ankles as he swam and pulled the young man up. He said a great force was pulling him to the deep but despite the clear waters, he wasn't able to get a glimpse of anything that's pulling against him.... They managed to pull him out of the water and laid him farther away from the river. As the fishmonger coughed up the water my father saw bruises on the fishmongers exposed side and arm. But what made my father’s hairs stand up were their shapes. The bruises perfectly formed a human hand. So something or someone was pulling him to drown but no one saw what it really was. All men who tried to prove these stories wrong and march upon the river, end up at the foot of the river, lifeless. So, nobody dared to go close to it."  
  
Zhoumi tried to absorb the urban legend that was just told to him. He couldn't decide if he would believe it or not--he was still in the process of figuring out if he should just collect Siwon and climb down, regardless if he believes it or not. The whole thing spooked him out, and the once serene surroundings, now felt like a thick invisible veil on his shoulders. He even wanted to distance himself from the pitcher of water on the table.  
  
"S..the uh, the fisherman guy...didn't he tell anyone what that creature or entity in the river looked like?" he found his mouth asking, he felt disconnected with his brain.  
  
The old lady shook her head.

  
"He was traumatized and stopped talking. He wouldn't even touch water, even when his throat screamed for it. He wasted away weeks later... Carrying the secret in his grave."  
  
The old lady looked down for a moment, sadness in her eyes and then stared back up at Zhoumi. "His remains were burnt and carried down the mountain, I don't particularly know where but it was the wish of his lover."  
  
Zhoumi nodded and leaned at the back of his seat, fully convinced with the urban legend. It was too detailed to just be a rumor. He thought of the fastest way to climb down the mountain, he's mad that tourists are even allowed to climb the mountain without getting informed about the man-eating-river, true or not.   
  
"I'm sorry if I seemed to have spoiled your trip but really, the river is narrow although long, it's not a sight to see. That's why I wish you wouldn't worry so much about it. We have barricaded the river with signs, even, so i hope you would still have a great trip with your friend."   
  
"Right." Zhoumi nodded, unconvinced but enough to feel slightly assured that it has been barricaded, with signs--only an idiot would ignore.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Siwon."  
  
 _'Shit!'_  he cursed mentally, realizing that siwon still hasn't come back from the rest room and it's been 20 minutes or so.  
  
"No, no, no... He's not an idiot." Zhoumi looked at the things that Siwon left behind as he prepared to go look for his bag and his phone.  
  


 

ↈↈↈ

 

Siwon couldn't stop smiling. Nature was such a perfect model, all his shots were picturesque as he scanned through his camera. There were a few people going the path he's taking and as he trudged on further, the lesser. He reached a secluded area, where the green grass stretched thickly up a hill and as he went closer to the other side, he could hear the merry sound of running water. He followed the alluring sound that went through the thicker part of the woods.

Jumping off a high fence and ignoring the writings he suddenly saw the sun was shining bright at an area where trees thinned. He posed his camera to a long winding river but as he peeked through the lenses, something went pass in a blur.   
  
"What was that?" he mumbled, tilting the camera to see if there was a smudge on the lens of his camera. When there proved to be none, he tried once again but before he can take a shot, he saw a boy sitting riverside with his legs dipped into the running water.

Siwon squinted as the sunlight obstructed his view suddenly as he took the shot. Ignoring it, he decided to walk down the hill and approached the stranger. The boy was swishing his legs against the gentle tide, peacefully.   
  
"Hi."

Siwon was surprised to hear the boy talk so sudden and it was a bit weird that it almost sounded like the voice came from all directions, like a surround sound system. "Hi, there." he called, and the boy stopped moving. He sat still, his hands on the grass, playing with the small blades.  
  
"You're not from here, are you?" the boy said, his voice so clear in Siwon's ear that he wanted to hear him speak again.  
  
"Want to sit beside me?" the boy who Siwon thought was sitting too still, looked at him. His face looked undisturbed, as if he never even spoke at all.  
  
Siwon raised his brows; he was curious, definitely and painfully curious.  
  
"Sure, my name is Siwon. How bout you?" Siwon was fiddling with his camera, about to take a shot of the boy but he decided to ask permission later on. He wouldn't want to creep him out.  
  
"I am...Kyuhyun." the boy turned his face back to the river. His tone was dull but his voice’s depth remained level even when he turned his face away from Siwon, it as if he was wearing earphones. Siwon thought it must be the river playing tricks on his hearing--it was interesting.

And it was just the two of them, definitely the quiet surroundings would amplify their voices, he thought.

Siwon took the hanging invitation and took off his shoes and socks to dip his feet in the river. He sat beside the boy named Kyuhyun, feeling the refreshing coldness of the waters. The water was clean and he wondered if it was the bottom of the river he was seeing or it’s just too clear that the bottom was getting magnified.

It was quiet, and he couldn't help but notice the stillness of the other boy from the corner of his eye. He counted to three and looked at the boy, startled to see the boy staring back at him.

  
His pupils were as dark as his hair, dilated and contrasting his pale complexion. "May I take your pic--" Siwon found himself blurting out.

  
"Let's swim." Kyuhyun pulled his feet from the river and stood up abruptly. He turned his back to Siwon and undressed, first with his white cotton shirt and then with his white briefs and shorts.

Siwon was taken off guard with the straightforwardness of the stranger, especially when he saw the butt-naked man--yes, he's a  _grown_  man--standing beside him.

He tried to train his sight on something else; looked at the river, the trees that surround them and maybe to that mound of clothes instead. He tried to calm his confusion and the other things his body was starting to feel but the man looked too beautiful in that state to not look at.

He glowed under the sunlight and every curve of his body bathed in the radiance. His pale skin seemed alien to the rays of the sun but under it, it was glistening. His black hair tumbled with the friendly wind as he stood in all his naked glory. Siwon swallowed and raised his camera for a shot but his mind was too blank to give his arms strength.

  
"Come on." it was the first time he saw Kyuhyun's lips move and he felt oddly relieved about that. The voice was hypnotizing and it made Siwon almost close his eyes to hear it better.

“I…” Siwon tried to form words but he either had too many questions or he just blanked. Kyuhyun gave him a small smile which he reciprocated but with a much bigger one. Who was this stranger, why was he accomodating him, isn’t he showing too much friendliness-- _promiscuity_ , were questions that Siwon tossed to the unimportant bin in his mind.

"You wouldn’t want that to get wet, right?" Kyuhyun pointed at his camera with a soft questioning look on his beautiful face. Siwon could feel the heat rising within himself and the thought of a dip in the cool waters has never sounded so good. Kyuhyun smiled at him as if he heard Siwon’s thoughts and it stirred something in SIwon.

He stood up, securely taking his camera off of his neck first but before he could put down the device on the grass, Kyuhyun was in front him. “Umm..” Siwon’s breath hitched as he got a clear look of Kyuhyun’s naked front and his eyes involuntarily travelled downwards.

“How-how old are you?” Siwon found himself asking. It wasn’t an out of the blue question, especially seeing Kyuhyun’s situation below, he knew the inevitable and just wanted to make sure he won’t end up behind bars.

Kyuhyun chuckled and Siwon almost felt electricity lick his nerve endings.

“Old enough...for a swim.” Kyuhyun said playfully, his voice having the same effect on Siwon’s hardness. It felt like experienced fingers massaging his mind with every uttered word.

“Let me help.” Kyuhyun held the camera by its strap and lowered it gently on the grass. His adamant attitude totally forgiven and celebrated by the other.  

Siwon watched the graceful movements of Kyuhyun’s fingers that seemed to play with the sun. The more he noticed Kyuhyun’s skin, the more it blushes like ripening peach under his stare. He didn’t even realize that Kyuhyun has helped shed his top off until he felt weight on the bands of his pants.

“Wait-” Siwon held onto Kyuhyun’s hands but retracted his hold as soon as he was met with ice cold skin. Kyuhyun seemed to be surprised as well, his eyes tinged with sadness from the taller’s reaction. Kyuhyun was about to step away when guilt-ridden Siwon reached out for Kyuhyun’s hand which were then as warm as the day. He must’ve been too nervous to tell.

Kyuhyun let Siwon touch him and have those fingers linger a few seconds longer on his smooth skin. “Only few people come to this side of the river... No one will see us. Trust me, you’ll enjoy swimming without anything on.” Kyuhyun softly reasoned with an already convinced man.

Siwon nodded, entranced with everything that was Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pulled Siwon’s last article of clothing down, kneeling as he remained eye contact with Siwon. Blushing at his exposed hardness, Siwon couldn’t even compose any excuse or apology for his obviousness. “Follow me.” Kyuhyun’s hot breath teased Siwon at that exact place and a few seconds later a splashing sound was heard. Kyuhyun dived and disappeared into the depths of the river.

Siwon waited for Kyuhyun’s head to pop out from the water before he joined but seconds and then a minute passed, the waters looked unbothered as it flowed.

“Kyuhyun?” Siwon perched at the side and tried to look for any sign of the other man but though the water was clear he didn’t see the other man. “Shit.” he leaped and dived into the river without any other thought.

He swam deeper into the river and searched for any sign of Kyuhyun but he found none.

Siwon was planning to resurface to get oxygen when he saw something white in his blurred view and swam for it. It was a lot deeper than he expected and there were underwater plants that obstructed his view.

Thinking he was mistaken, he tried to resurface but something enveloped his foot and kept him from swimming up. He struggled to swim away but it was too strong. Siwon thought a plant must’ve twirled around his foot but he panicked when it started enveloping more of his leg. He was becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and he’s already swallowed a lot of water so he was desperate.

He reached for his foot with his last spurt of energy to try and untangle himself from whatever that was holding him. But the horror drove him to panic when he realized it was a human hand that held onto him. He started kicking and lost more oxygen and energy in the process. Within his last consciousness he let himself be pulled by the hand deeper until they’ve reached the river bed.

Siwon felt hands traveling along his body and pressed him against the river bed. The last bubbles of oxygen floated away from his face and from his sight. It must be a nightmare, he told himself.

Out of nowhere he felt a sudden burst of oxygen inflating his lungs and weight on his lips. He felt something slip on top of his body and settled there, although he wanted to pull away from the feeling, he couldn’t tear his mouth away from the source of oxygen. Siwon was confused but after a few more bursts of the wonderful breath of life, his vision refocused and realized it was Kyuhyun that was on top and reviving him.

With a surge of energy Siwon angled his mouth better on Kyuhyun’s and breathed in the oxygen desperately. He knew Kyuhyun must be running out of breath already but he couldn’t tear himself away from the sweet taste until Kyuhyun started swimming to the surface with Siwon in tow.

Kyuhyun managed to pull both of them up and resuscitate Siwon each time he needed to, while Siwon held tight in his needy and confused state. He felt like an old generator being started up with every kiss Kyuhyun gave him. He understood it's his body reacting positively to the source of oxygen but it's becoming alarmingly addictive.

Although, still a bit blurry, Siwon could already see the surface.

With impressive strength, Kyuhyun pulled both of them to the surface of the water and without much thought, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun again for a desperate kiss.

His head buzzed as they kissed like his life still depended on it.

With a thought loosely resembling a resolute idea of him stopping if Kyuhyun showed even the slightest hint of unwillingness, Siwon held Kyuhyun by the waist under water. His hardness springing into life as he recalled both were naked under the transparent waters of the river.

_‘Siwon…’_

He heard Kyuhyun calling his name with that same velvet voice that seemed to penetrate his body and mind. Without anything else to say, Kyuhyun wrapped his body around Siwon, straddling him in a position where both of their hardness pressed against each other. He realized Kyuhyun’s skin felt great against him and he would like more.

Kyuhyun looped his arms around SIwon’s neck and stared at him. Kyuhyun’s eyes were blown up and his pink lips agape, panting minutely.

 _‘If only I can do much more…’_ Siwon thought to himself.

“Take me…” Kyuhyun whispered, effectively arousing Siwon if he isn’t, enough.

“--up.” Kyuhyun continued, nodding at the rock formation a meter away which can easily be used as stairs. Siwon thought they were still on the deep end but then could feel the bottom of the river below his feet.

There was no time to feel dejected as Kyuhyun flashed him with a lustful smile and kissed him once again. They successfully made their way on the grassy part of the riverside without breaking apart. The sun and wind harmoniously entwined, drying them off as they walked and laid down on the soft grass.

Siwon carefully laid Kyuhyun on the grass, feeling as if the world reached out and cradled him down. “You’re handsome…” Kyuhyun reached out and cupped Siwon’s cheek with a smile on his face. Siwon chuckled, wiping the droplets of water that fell from his hair to Kyuhyun’s forehead. “You’re beautiful,” he complimented. Kyuhyun’s body blushed and Siwon suddenly noticed that they were lying on a bed of little flowers in yellow and violet. It’s as if they bloomed before his eyes. Kyuhyun looked like a beautiful picture. Siwon couldn’t help but gaze in appreciation as the man below him do nothing but breath, it stimulated something in him that he never knew of. He wanted to take a picture so badly but he didn’t want to offend Kyuhyun and break the mood.

As he picked out a few grass blades from Kyuhyun’s hair, the other slowly reached somewhere and in his hands, he held Siwon’s camera. Siwon was confused but he received it when the camera was handed to him.

“Are you sure?”

Kyuhyun nodded, closing his eyes and smiling.

Siwon got the queue, “Don’t worry, I’ll just shoot from the neck up.” he reassured but Kyuhyun gave no indication if he agreed or not so Siwon peeked at the viewfinder and took a shot. In awe of the beauty he managed to take 15 shots before Kyuhyun opened his eyes and looked at the lens with his striking dark eyes.

Kyuhyun lifted his hand and let his dainty fingers trace Siwon’s collar bones, chest and abdomen.

“Don’t leave, okay?” there was hurt in Kyuhyun’s voice.

Siwon felt a painful clench in his heart. He placed the camera away from him and held Kyuhyun’s hand, leaving feathery kisses on his palm, “I won’t. I’ll find a way. I promise, I won’t leave you.” Siwon looked Kyuhyun straight in the eyes with his vow.

Kyuhyun lifted himself on his elbow and captured Siwon’s lips once again. This time he directed the kiss; grasping Siwon’s hair and lying down on his back. Siwon squeezed Kyuhyun’s thigh as a form of worship to Kyuhyun’s addicting sweet taste which he couldn’t get enough of.

Like a taste of wine much sweeter than honey.

Kyuhyun’s nakedness warmed his cold body. His silken skin, tearing his sanity apart with every inch explored. He wanted to kiss and taste every inch of Kyuhyun’s being but as he tried to abandon the sweet cavern and its tongue, Siwon heard a soft cry of disagreement from Kyuhyun. He felt the pain of guilt and the strain it gave directly to his cock. Licking the trail of saliva on Kyuhyun’s chin, he plunged back to Kyuhyun’s mouth and lavished its sweet poison. Kyuhyun’s hand reached down between them, he wrapped his long fingers around himself and started pleasuring himself. Kyuhyun broke their kiss as he released a low moan, with his eyes locked on Siwon’s.

Siwon didn’t know if it was the sound of the river violently hitting the riverside but Kyuhyun’s moan made him shudder from the inside. The lust in those eyes were overwhelming.

Siwon joined Kyuhyun’s hand as both pleasured Kyuhyun to unimaginable stiffness. Siwon bent his head down licking Kyuhyun’s neck where he could feel the pulse. His heart was beating much faster with every lazy movement of their hands on Kyuhyun’s cock. Trailing bites and licks with his mouth, he gave a little bite on Kyuhyun’s pink nipple.

“..ah- _Siwon~_ ” the unexpected pain made Kyuhyun groan his name, followed by a warm sensation on Siwon’s hand. He looked down and saw a string of white flowing down Kyuhyun’s tip. Kyuhyun tried to shield himself with his knee but Siwon felt as if fire was set under his body so he held Kyuhyun’s knee and pulled them farther apart. He could feel Kyuhyun watching him as he held on Kyuhyun’s cock and licked the glistening pearls off of it. He’s never done it before but it doesn’t mean he was uneducated. One thing he wouldn’t be able to compare though was how Kyuhyun tasted; it was impossible to describe. He tasted just how he is, like Kyuhyun and he was excited to do more than just a taste. Siwon opened his mouth and enveloped Kyuhyun. He was greeted by a loud moan and hands fisting on his hair. Kyuhyun’s milky white thighs trembled against him, making the hard cock vibrate inside his mouth as well. He didn’t swallow Kyuhyun’s full length but he bobbed his head down, making sure his teeth won’t get in the way and sucked when he got on the top. Kyuhyun wasn’t circumcised but he was hard to the point that he didn’t need to pull the extra skin to reveal the head. It gave him access to fondle Kyuhyun’s taut balls, earning him a painful tug on the scalp. His thumb massaged Kyuhyun’s perineum as he sucked and licked Kyuhyun’s dripping head.

“Mmm--”

Siwon peered at Kyuhyun and saw him biting his lip, trying to muffle his cries. Siwon smiled, kneeling and using both hands to pleasure Kyuhyun at his most intimate of areas. He watched with pure desire as Kyuhyun bucked in his hand and at the same time press against his finger. Kyuhyun held onto the grass as the other gripped his inner thigh as he fought with ecstasy. Siwon watched as those delicate fingers squeeze the tender skin of Kyuhyun’s thigh. The way it dipped and left pinkish marks made his own skin tingle.

Siwon held Kyuhyun at the back of the knees and lifted both his legs up, he licked at the mark Kyuhyun left on his thigh and nipped at the sensitive skin. Kyuhyun watched him with his brows furrowed in pleasurable confusion, he too was losing himself.

Siwon waited for his bite marks to appear and licked at them with finality. As if calling out to him, Siwon set off to a new destination between Kyuhyun’s thighs. Pulling his legs closer to himself as he could, Kyuhyun felt the stubborn and invasive tongue breach him. A choked breath escaped his throat as the wind howled above them, shaking the trees and making leaves fall on the grass around the clearing.

Siwon ignored the hairs that stood up on his body with the natural occurrences happening and ventured deeper into Kyuhyun. The main purpose of the body part seem unfathomable with the way it addicted Siwon. He hasn’t touched touched himself yet with that gesture, he might just spill. Every atom of his screamed for Kyuhyun; at that point where he’ll gladly replace oxygen and water for Kyuhyun, if challenged.

“Ss-siwon--” Kyuhyun heaved, clutching his abdomen. Siwon saw Kyuhyun’s eyes and needn’t to be told. He relieved himself from his position and held his cock before Kyuhyun’s entrance.

“Are you sure-” a human reflex pulled Siwon from the trance but only for a millisecond.

“Put it in…” pink spread throughout Kyuhyun’s body as he uttered the words. The desire bled into Siwon’s vision as well and he plunged in Kyuhyun’s body. Siwon felt as if the world shook beneath them as he was swallowed in the most delicious heat he ever felt. He gasped for breath, clutching Kyuhyun’s leg behind the knee and supporting himself with one hand on the grass, beside Kyuhyun’s head. The heat spread from his cock to his back and all over his body. He felt feverish with the blinding pleasure. He wasn’t even able to voice out his worry of Kyuhyun being in pain as he’s squeezed out of breath. A sharp pain pulled him out of the pleasure black hole as Kyuhyun bit his earlobe and panted in short breaths. “-move.” Kyuhyun whispered, his heavy gaze on Siwon.

Siwon felt Kyuhyun’s walls adjust to his size and he felt another wave of pleasure as it tightened again. “You feel-ah..so good.” Siwon managed to say as he slowly pulled out of Kyuhyun’s heat and drove back in. They moaned in unison, Kyuhyun clawing Siwon by the shoulders and on his back. The sting from the claw marks was fuel for Siwon’s libido. His cock hardened to the point he felt Kyuhyun’s walls clench back, “...how big can you get?  **AH~!** ” Kyuhyun’s body was invaded by hard thrusts from the inquiry. Siwon felt the most pleasurable of greeting as his cock rammed inside Kyuhyun, relentlessly.

Kyuhyun’s back arched on the grass and made Siwon hit his prostate with that hardness. “ _Ahhh…!_ ” Siwon felt Kyuhyun’s body shudder and his breathing got labored. “Fuck.” he whispered seeing Kyuhyun react violently to the pleasure. He wanted to see more of that.

Siwon heaved Kyuhyun’s legs on both arms and thrusted inside Kyuhyun’s deepest, grazing Kyuhyun’s sensitive spot dead-on. Kyuhyun looked like he was about to cry from pleasure and so Siwon captured his mouth and kissed him. Kyuhyun’s body was starting to feel incredibly hot against Siwon; his mouth, his skin, his hole--it was driving Siwon into madness. He didn’t want to stop, he didn’t even like the thought of stopping. But Kyuhyun remained tight, although there was room to move, the tightness milked him.

“I’m going to come...Siwon…” Kyuhyun panted between Siwon’s thrusts.

Siwon didn’t know what time of the day it was but the sun was blazing against his back. He felt as if he would overheat soon with the amount of pleasure Kyuhyun gave.

“H--”

“..harder.” Kyuhyun held Siwon by the buttocks and helped Siwon to go in him harder and deeper. Siwon plunged in him with bruising force, creating grooves on the earth with his knees.

Kyuhyun reached for his cock but he didn’t even get to tug--“Siwon!!”--as he sprayed their bellies with his cum, screaming Siwon’s name. Siwon felt the strings of warm cum hit him. He thrusted against Kyuhyun’s clenching and spasming walls incessantly, riding out the other’s climax. Kyuhyun dug his nails on Siwon’s wrist, as the latter released Kyuhyun’s legs and supported himself up with his hands beside Kyuhyun. Siwon felt Kyuhyun’s oversensitivity as he brushed Kyuhyun’s prostate over and over again. With a cry, Siwon thrusted and spilled his seed deep inside Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun gasped at the sensation and moved his body to ride Siwon’s orgasm. He trailed his hands along the muscles of Siwon’s sides, as the other bucked inside him sharply, making him hiss.

He emptied out inside Kyuhyun. He felt like he died in the process and was in heaven. Siwon slowly pulled out of Kyuhyun and looked at what they done. Kyuhyun kept his legs folded for Siwon to see the cum spill from inside him and onto the grass. He looked calmer than Siwon who was heaving for breath.

Siwon kissed Kyuhyun’s knee and was glad he didn’t hurt Kyuhyun, there was no tinge of pink or red in his cum that came out--only a swollen-looking hole but it was still beautiful. He felt aroused again.

“Come here..” Kyuhyun called for him, arms wide open. Siwon smiled and hugged Kyuhyun on the grass. He couldn’t explain the happiness he’s feeling. Siwon rolled on his side, now Kyuhyun was on top of him and he almost weighed like nothing until Kyuhyun looked him in the eye and then he felt Kyuhyun’s soft skin against his. Kyuhyun rested his head on his arm that was on Siwon’s chest and Siwon rested his head on an arm behind his head. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Siwon ghosting Kyuhyun’s back and butt with his touch and Kyuhyun rubbing his thigh against Siwon’s leg.

“Do you want to bathe in the river again?” Kyuhyun calmly asked.

“Sure, but let’s not play on the deep end this time.” Siwon chuckled as if he didn’t almost drown awhile ago. Kyuhyun pressed his forehead against Siwon’s chest and nodded while laughing, when he lifted his head he was blushing.

“Should we roll there?” Siwon suggested.

“No, the rocks are sharp…” Kyuhyun stood and took Siwon’s hand to help him up.

  
  


ↈↈↈ

  
  


“Siwooon!!!!”

Zhoumi retraced his steps, he’s been seeing the same tree for three times already. It’s already 4:30pm on his watch and Siwon has been missing for ten hours with no sign of him anywhere the river.

Zhoumi wanted nothing but a helicopter to weave through the trees from above but the old lady advised against having the police involved since it would only spread the urban legend throughout the other towns and might anger the entity living in the river. That meant risking Siwon’s recovery--if there really is some kind of entity in that water.

“Zhoumi-ssi?” he heard someone call his name. He turned so fast he almost felt a whiplash. It was one of the kind hikers who were with them in the cabin. “Hey, is everything alright?” Zhoumi asked, seeing the exhaustion on the guy’s face. “No, everything is peachy but ah...I’m sorry but I won’t be able to stay much longer. Tsk...I have to go down the mountain now if I’d like to catch a ride back to the city with my brother and he’s been waiting down there for at least five hours.” The guy scratched the back of his head, giving Zhoumi an apologetic bow. Zhoumi started to fell the prick of hopelessness but he can’t keep everyone from climbing down or from doing any other activities. He knew how hard it was to find a ride home from where they were. He bowed at the kind stranger, “No, no, it’s okay. Please advise the others as well, if you meet them along the way that they don’t have to keep looking.” Zhoumi wiped the sweat above his eyebrows and feigned a smile. The guy bowed again, “I’m really sorry. What do you plan now? Do you believe the ahjumma? I mean…” he trailed off, not wanting to verbalize the worst.

Zhoumi shook his head, he doesn’t want to deal with the thought right now. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep looking. I’ll find him.” Zhoumi bowed curtly and went his way. He heard the silent apology from the guy again but he didn’t need apologies right now; first, there’s nothing to apologize for and second, apologies won’t find his best friend. He could just feel the fatigue and the irritation creeping up his neck, he might just snap and hit any other entity that goes in his way.

“God forbid, it’s not the fucking horny bastard that thought it was a good idea to kidnap stupid hikers like Choi SIWON!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!” Zhoumi mumbled, hydrating himself with his packed isotonic drink.

Zhoumi tried not to litter but he was at his last string of patience and energy bar. He was already walking back to the cabin, by the river, when he heard camera sounds.

“Siwon…”

“CHOI SIWON!!!!!!! SIWOOOON!!! ARE YOU THERE?!!!!”

  
  


ↈↈↈ

  
  


Kyuhyun laid beside Siwon under the last hours of sunlight.

“Siwon--” Kyuhyun started but interrupted himself and gave Siwon a passionate kiss. Siwon felt as if his body was floating. Nothing can be compared to the sensation Kyuhyun’s soft caresses and kisses gave. He slightly regretted that they wore their clothes again.

“..WON!!!!”

“Huh?” Kyuhyun pulled Siwon back into his kiss by his collar.

“CHOI SIWON!!!”

Siwon softly move himself away from Kyuhyun, he felt like he heard a familiar voice. Kyuhyun’s eyes were downcast.

“You said you won’t leave me….” Kyuhyun murmured.

“I’m not. I just--”Siwon sat up, this time hearing the voice much clearer.

“SIWON!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!? ANSWER DAMMIT!!!”

“I know this voice.” Siwon racked his brains; he looked at his surroundings and when his gaze fell on his camera, everything went back to him.

“It’s my friend, Kyuhyun. You should meet him. I forgot, I’m such an idiot. I’ll introduce you--”

Kyuhyun held onto his ankle, “No….”

“...why don’t you…...call him over……” Kyuhyun released Siwon’s ankle and calmly sat facing the river instead.

“Zhoumi!!!!! Come by the river! Where are you?! I can’t see you!!” Siwon happily shouted.

“--IDIOT!!! I CAN’T SEE YOU!!!! --YOU KNOW HOW LONG----HOURS!!! --HERE!!!” Zhoumi’s voice sounded like it resonated from far away although he heard it loud and clear. Siwon tried to search the area, he grabbed his camera to utilize the zoom function and that’s when he noticed Kyuhyun, sitting quietly and still.

“COME OVER HERE!!!! JUST HOP OVER THAT SIGN THING!!” Siwon called out once more. Looking through his viewfinder and searching through the trees for his friend.

“STOP FUCKING AROUND SIWON!!! LIKE HELL I WOULD!!!”

There was something wrong with Zhoumi’s tone but he just can’t pinpoint what it is. He looked over and Kyuhyun still had his back on him, staring at the river. “Maybe I can pick him up there, he must think the sign is dangerous or something. I’ll be back--”

“No. Don’t go.” Kyuhyun’s voice was louder than it was.

“What’s wrong, Kyuhyun-ah?” Siwon reached out to touch Kyuhyun’s shoulder, his heart was beating fast for some reason.

Icy cold and wet.

He looked at his hands, they were damp and painful from the cold. His mind avoided any red flags and thought Kyuhyun was feeling cold. “You’re cold… Here have my shirt..” Siwon took off his shirt, placing the camera safely on his neck.

“THAT’S RIGHT!! SIWON!!! THE SHIRT!! WEAR IT INSIDE OUT!!!!! DO IT!! NOW!!!!!”

“Huh?! What the hell is he…” Siwon suddenly felt wetness under his feet. The grass and the soles of his feet were submerged in water as if there was a tide and it’s rising. He looked back to check on the river and was surprised that Kyuhyun was standing up.

“..you told me you’ll stay with me….” Kyuhyun whispered his head hung low.

“..Kyuhyun..” Siwon started.

“IS THAT ITS NAME?! SIWON, THAT’S NOT A HUMAN BEING!! IT WILL DEVOUR YOU SO PLEASE, SIWON!! RUN TOWARDS THE SOUND OF MY VOICE AND WEAR YOUR SHIRT INSIDE OUT! IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT FROM THERE!”

“Don’t believe him… Come with me, Siwon...please…. I’ve been very lonely… I don’t have to hurt anyone if you’re with me… please…..don’t…..don’t let me….. hurt you… ”

Siwon clutched the shirt on his hand. He could hear Zhoumi screaming from somewhere, still.

“HE’S LYING TO YOU!!”

“I’m not!!!” Siwon felt some force knock him down to the ground when Kyuhyun screamed. It’s a voice he’s never heard before. When he fell down he saw Kyuhyun’s reflection on the water flooding where they stood. He tried to calmly stand up but Kyuhyun caught his eye on the reflection and realized what he saw. Before Kyuhyun rushed towards him, Siwon wore his shirt inside out and ran towards Zhoumi’s voice. He felt something claw on his back but it was of no comparison to the pain when he collided with Zhoumi.

“Siwon!!! Shit…” Zhoumi hugged Siwon immediately and Siwon heard a cry. Zhoumi released him and Siwon realized it was him that cried out in pain. “Fuck……” Zhoumi whispered looking at him. “Drink this. C’mon, drink!!!” Zhoumi shoved his drink towards Siwon and the liquid made his throat burn but he couldn’t stop drinking. He clutched his stomach after emptying the bottle. Siwon felt dizziness come over so he lied down and shielded his eyes from the sun. “What the hell did I just drink? Acid?! Ahh..everything hurts…” Siwon peeked under his arm and looked at Zhoumi. His best friend looked at him like he was about to either hit him or cry. “Water…” Zhoumi said. “Huh?” Siwon was finding it hard to make sense of what’s happening.

“What you drank, Siwon. That was just fucking water. Look at you!! Shit… We gotta go. I don’t care if I have to carry---”

“That was what? And look at me? Why what the hell--”

“Literally, look at yourself. You’re sunburnt all over, your lips are dried and chapped and you look like you’ve ran a marathon for five days! The ahjumma was right.”

“What? Right about what?!” Siwon’s felt like it’s being split into two, his stomach was killing him and to top it all off, his best friend made no sense.

“You know what. Let’s just go. We have to stay as far away from here if you want to live. We’re gonna fight all the entities here if that’s what we have to do to come out alive. You feel like walking? We’ll take the cable car down. Fuck hiking!”

Siwon stood up and nodded. “Give me more water and anything to eat.”  
  
  


ↈↈↈ

 

Zhoumi and Siwon were already on the road back to the city. Zhoumi kept glancing at the back seat to check on Siwon. “I’m fine.” Siwon announced. He already heard the urban legend from Zhoumi and they did everything the old lady asked them to do; they burnt his clothes after taking a long shower, erasing any possible trace of the entity.

 _‘Kyuhyun…’_  Siwon could still feel the softness of his skin. Although he may be under some spell or was hypnotized, he just couldn’t get the feeling out of his head. His heart felt empty as they drove farther away from the mountain. He knew what he saw as Kyuhyun’s reflection, it wasn’t human but it wasn’t an ugly creature.

“Ahh..my heart aches..” Siwon mumbled, massaging his heart while drinking more water.

“That’s dehydration not heartache. Spend 10 or so hours without food and water, under direct sunlight, let’s see who wouldn’t feel their heart ache.” although his words bit, Zhoumi checked for Siwon’s reaction through the rearview mirror.

“Stop checking on me and watch the road. We don’t have anything to worry--ah! My camera!” Siwon remembered he shot pictures of Kyuhyun with it and it sat beside him.

“Wait.” Zhoumi turned their emergency blinkers on and parked the car on the highway’s shoulder. The car swerved violently and stopped. “Hey! Be careful!” Siwon rubbed his shoulder that hit the car door of their Jeep. “Dude, you’re telling me we’ve been travelling around with that thing you took lewd pictures of a supernatural being?! Give me.” Zhoumi sighed and got off the car to go to the back seat. “Wait!” Siwon locked the doors and turned on the camera.

“Open the damn door, Siwon! Hey! It’s dark here~” Zhoumi tapped on the window with his fist but Siwon just wanted to see if he was able to capture Kyuhyun or he was taking picture ogf his reflection all the time.

The camera turned on without a hitch and Siwon checked his gallery.

Scanning through the pictures made his heart swelled.

It’s Kyuhyun’s face captured so serenely on the camera. He was right when he said Kyuhyun looked perfectly picturesque.

“Look at those eyes...and that nose….”

He wanted to show them to Zhoumi so he unlocked and opened his door. But before he could even tilt the camera, there was a small pop of electricity and the camera died as if it short-circuited. Small sparks spread at the back seat so Zhoumi grabbed the camera and threw it on the highway.

“I’m done. Anything else you’d like to kill us with?”

Siwon shook his head and sighed. Zhoumi got back to the driver’s seat and continued their journey home.

“Don’t worry, Siwon-ah. You’ll get over him…” Siwon appreciated that his best friend finally addressed Kyuhyun as a person and not an “it”.

“Yeah…” Siwon was dusting his pants from any ash that the camera spat out. There was something warm under his thigh, though. He looked down, afraid that his pants got burnt but he discovered something else. He reached and examined the little nugget. It looked like a seed and there was something sprouting at the end already.

 _‘Could it be…’_  it felt warm against his fingertips and there was a bit of ash stuck. He concluded it must’ve fallen out when the camera exploded.

 _‘Kyuhyun?’_  Siwon smiled, grabbing his handkerchief and securing the seed there.

“--swear to God I will stay away from nature from now on. Never invite me to any hike again, Siwon-ah..You’ll know my answer.”

“Yeah, I won’t.”

“Good.”


End file.
